Wikihack:Next version pool
When will the next version be released? Only the DevTeam knows. We can only guess: 1995 * January 1th --D1Hazel 21:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) 2006 * January 4th --Jayt 14:07, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) * November 13th --Eidolos 03:33, 10 June 2006 (UTC) * December 21st --ZeroOne 00:51, 7 May 2006 (UTC) 2007 * January 4th --Jayt 21:55, 4 June 2006 (UTC) * February 3rd --FalseLobster 18:47, 15 October 2006 (UTC) * March 9th --Entropy 20:56, 16 September 2006 (UTC) * March 15th --MadDawg2552 05:07, 8 January 2007 (UTC) * March 29th --SGrunt 01:57, 17 September 2006 (UTC) * April 1st --Paxed 13:20, 14 September 2006 (UTC) * July 7th --Mogri 08:43, 8 January 2007 (UTC) * July 28th --SaidinUnleashed 04:11, 25 October 2006 (UTC) (20th anniversary of the 1st public release) * August 24th -- 65.78.27.5 18:52, 24 July 2007 (UTC) * November 17th --EkiM 13:02, 14 September 2006 (UTC) * November 28th --Intx13 20:01, 8 January 2007 (UTC) (a birthday gift for me from the DevTeam) * November 30th -- Calamarain 05:34 12 November 2006 (GMT) * December 21st --ZeroOne 19:41, 8 January 2007 (UTC) 2008 * Jan 1st -- Dez 19:54, 1 August 2007 (UTC) (Too obvious?) * May 19th -- Thyra 11:30, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * July 1 -- Fredil Yupigo 22:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) * October 31st -- domob 11:21, 19 February 2008 (Just for DevNull 2008) * December 21st -- ZeroOne 11:25, 27 April 2008 (UTC) 2009 * June 18th -- Addps4cat 21:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) (Best b-day present ever) * December 8th -- 01:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) * December 17th -- Rast 18:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) (25th anniversary of Hack 1.0.0) * December 21st —ZeroOne (talk / ) 18:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) 2010 * April 1st -- Karadoc 23:58, 22 June 2009 (GMT+10) (Is it real, or is it a prank?) * April 10th -- praur 09:15, March 30, 2010 (UTC) (my birthday ~_~) * April 11th -- Narg 19:45, 9 November 2006 (CST) * July 1st --Kernigh 14:59, 25 October 2006 (UTC) * September 17th -- Kdgarris 12:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC) * October 10th -- Pix 13:08, 5 August 2008 (GMT+1) * December 8th -- Velkon 14:24 28 January 2010 (CST) 2012 * November 15th -- Tthye * December 20th -- anttil 13:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) * December 21st --Snicker 16:09, 18 September 2007 (UTC) * December 23rd --MadDawg2552 15:12, 11 January 2008 (UTC) (The day after the end of the world.) * December 24th --Feagradze 03:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Two days after the end of the world, it will be announced that NetHack version 4.0 is actually a Hollywood slapstick action-comedy starring Izchak Miller as the player character. Slogan: "You'll laugh. You'll cry. You'll think. You'll die." It will be availble via Astral Plane Motion Pictures (APMP, for short). 2014 *December 25th ish, ZGWolf (talk) 22:30, October 23, 2014 (UTC) The recent leak will motivate someone in the group to do something. 2015 *The entire year because I have something rumor from a "future" stuck in, but I only remember the year. The cosmos is everything. (talk) 15:56, September 6, 2012 (UTC) *Halloween this year -- 14:36, quatorze juillet 2015. 2022 * August (15 +- 20 days) --Bildramer 10:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Polynomial extrapolation for 3.5.0) 2038 * January 19 at 03:14:07 UTC -- Afabbro 14:05, 04 December 2008 (PST) 2056 *June 10 --Kahran042 16:37, 22 July 2008 (UTC) (The day before I die) 5736650863230 (Sun entered into red giant phase) *Version releaced by octopus like alien race - Kogut Never * Someone ought to say it. The DevTeam has made one hell of a great game, and I think they're done. Whatever comes after NetHack will come from a different direction entirely.--Ckbryant 16:26, 28 January 2008 (UTC) * I agree. I guess they are working on something way too big for them, and either someone else will preemt them or the remaining fan base will be too diehard conservative to accept their work when / if it is released. There should be a wiki page "currently visible development" that tracks all of the variants and how playable they are, together with a note the Devteam hasn't delivered since 2004 (but a hell of a game until then). -Tjr 16:23, 22 June 2009 (UTC) * I agree as well... I don't think they are going to release anything new. I've moved on to Dwarf Fortress personally... Magma flood anyone? * Sign me up for "never", too; at this point, with 3.4.3 having been released in *2003*, more than six years ago, it seems increasingly unlikely to me there'll ever be any more releases: otherwise, I'd at least have expected a 3.4.4 bugfix release that'd take care of things like the astral call bug. My personal guess would be that the dev team, one by one, will move on to other things, and the current trunk will perish in some private repo somewhere without anyone ever seeing it. ...but hey, on the upside, if this turns out to not be true, I can only be positively surprised. :) -- Schnee 22:22, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Already What if they released it on some obscure website no one here knows about? 22:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : They'd have announced it in RGRN. : Tomorrow * There's always hope 18:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) * Category:Community Category:Wikihack